Long Way Home
by Xan the Great
Summary: Yay! Chixy story! [rating may change](I called it Seed yesterday but changed the name)
1. Spider Web

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chix Verbil, Holly Short, LEP, or any of their affiliates.

**Authors Note:** Don't exactly know where this story is going, but I be bored. Please read on and review.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Long Way Home**_

_--The story of the Haven gangs and where they planted their seeds--_

.

_**Chapter 1: Spider Web**_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Commander Root looked up from his folded copy of The Haven Journal. Blue smoke billowed from his fungus cigar, winding its way wistfully up to the ceiling of the Commander's office until it was inhaled by the ventilation system's vent. A sprite in the corner of the disheveled office watched the moon-o-meter on Root's desk project green numbers onto the wall, clicking quietly every time a second passed. The Commander's face remained as drab as the plastered wall behind him as he read. The moon-o-meter clicked again, and the sprite wringed his hands nervously, his war torn wing twitching ever so slightly, the same way it did when ever he was under stress. Root sighed, folding the textured paper with careful precision. He leaned back in his chair thoughtfully, taking a long draw on his cigar and crossing his arms, glaring at the tall sprite thoughtfully. After a moment he spoke quietly around the cigar. The words he pronounced slowly and gingerly, meaning that what they meant was final, and there was no use in arguing. There was never a point in arguing with the commander, unless you had a very sincere death wish. Chix Verbil looked up quickly, as soon as he heard the words. His hands were still.

"I understand that ever since the accident you've been a bit more, eh, devoted, to your current position, Private Verbil, but I really see no need to even consider promoting you, seeing as being a corporal would require more fly-by missions." The commander stretched and leaned over his desk, steepeling pudgy fingers. "Which in turn would mean you'd have to actually _fly. _Sorry kid, but you're not capable of following orders, let alone_ flying. _You know this as well as I do

Face the facts, private. Ever since you were hit with that projectile you've been incapable of hovering more than a few feet above the ground, and you can only do that when you're really concentrating. I've been watching around the office, and I realize that you're never going to concentrate on anything more that a few minutes unless you're talking to a female; you've got the attention-span of a stink worm, and now you're disabled too. Anyway, I've already given the position to someone else. Shut the door on your way out."

"But, Commander Root --" The Commander's face grew a deep shade of crimson.

"You want to keep your low life job or not, worm? Leave _now_ shut the D'Arvin' door."

So Chix shut the door. Hard. He left, walking fast; he wanted as much room between himself and his employer. Heavy, quickened steps took him down the hall mumbling to himself in anger. He pushed his sleeves up his arms.

Commander Root had made it so that his office was in the middle of a maze of cubicles on the fourth floor, so that anyone summoned to or leaving (most left the same way that Chix just had) was in the presence of the other officers, usually becoming subject of their spider web gossip within a just few minutes. _I wonder what Lili was doing in his office for so long! Well I heard that Trouble's brother what's-his-name got fired yesterday. Oh yeah, well wait 'til you hear what I heard about Holly Short . . . _

So now they were all leaning out to look in the aisles, trying to find who was the source of the door slamming, looking to see who had just had their future dreams crushed beneath the commander's boots. Private Verbil stormed down the aisle, keeping himself from snapping at anyone and/or cramming him or her back into the appropriate cubicle, where they should have remained in the first place . . . 

Passing his own cubicle, he grabbed the worn leather jacket and sped down the hall to the elevator, ignoring the vine-like gossip that he already heard hissing in the background. HE slammed his fist on the elevator door, caught it just before it shut and pried it open, revealing a tired looking corporal. Oh how he hated corporals right now. He fumed, sliding down the opposite wall and attempting to ignore the icy stare he was receiving at the moment. Okay, he couldn't keep from snapping any longer, so he vented at the only other person in the elevator.

"Keep staring at me you freak and I'll eat you liver for dinner!' He mumbled, running his gloved fingers through his dark green hair and hiding between his folded arms. _Stupid corporals._

Grub recoiled his gaze, used to the threats.

Chix exhaled loudly as Grub exited (escaped) the elevator quickly when it reached the next floor, probably off the tell Trouble that the private had threatened his again.

Chix stayed curled in the corner of the elevator, rubbing his temple with two fingers and replacing his head in his arms where it had been. A tear may have escaped the corner of his eye, maybe, maybe not. His left wing ticked slightly . . .

But what if he _could_ fly?

* * *

**A/N:** Please excuse the short chapter! Please, please, please review anyway! =D And remember . . .

_Everyone loves Chix._


	2. The First Seed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chix Verbil, Holly Short, LEP, or any of their affiliates. Oh and Chix's sister belongs to Nerdygurl89, though I don't mention her name.

**Authors Note:** Don't exactly know where this story is going, but I be bored. Please read on and review.

Laughing Dragoness: Yay, thanks! Yeah, it did sound kind of professional-esque, but who cares, eh? Oh and don't worry, the only way the rating could move would be down. Thanks for the review! =D

.

_**Long Way Home.**_

_The story of the Haven gangs and where they planted their seeds._

.

_Chapter 2: The First Seed_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The girl's yellow eyes brightened considerably as he walked briskly from the LEP's front steps. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his head was down. The collar of his worn leather jacket was pulled high up to about the nape of his neck. He kept walking, even though he had seen her.

"Greg! Greg!" The young sprite waved an arm above the heads of the crowd, lifting herself above the ground restricted pedestrians. She mumbled goodbye to her short friend, and shot down the steps of her office building. "_Greg!_" She fluttered to his side, but he shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. She landed on her feet, and folded her leathery wings close to her sides. "What's wrong?" They walked on.

Chix sighed, facing her for the first time with a weak smile. He had to admit, his perpetually happy sister made him smile a majority of the time.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He joked, nudging her with his arm and trying to keep the weak smile.

"Call you what? Greg? You . . . you don't _like_ Greg?" His sister smiled as he shook his head. They walked on in silence for a few moments.

"Chix, that's not what's bothering you." The tiny smile at the corners of her lips slipped until it fell completely. She looked to the left and put her hands in her pockets, her gaze clouded. It was too cold out tonight. Their breath hung in shrouds around their mouths. Someone needed to send in a complaint. It was growing dark now also, a simulation for sleep. With a hum the streetlights that hung at Haven's ceiling flickered to life.

"No, it's not. You know me to well." His insecure smile was completely vanquished by now. His wing might have ticked a little. He brought his hand from his pocket, massaging his temple with his fingers.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Chix looked around at the dark, nearly deserted alleyways, putting his hand back in the jacket's pocket. "Come to think of it, I'm going to take the long way home, if you don't mind. Just need to think, you know."

She didn't smile, just crossed her arms and nodded slowly.

"Sure, got it." She paused, looking at Chix with a critical eye, knowing something was bothering him. She ran a hand through her hair and tucked it back with the other one. "I've got to go to the store. Is there anything you want?" Chix shook his head, watched her nod her goodbye, then turn and pad slowly back down the walkway. He watched her until she was completely out of sight, engulfed by the ameba-like crowd. His breath hung in midair. Then followed his gaze back to the dark allies.

He later thought that maybe if he hadn't have taken the long way home that day that none of this would have happened. No one would've gotten hurt, and maybe he wouldn't have had the guts to do what he did later. None of the it would have happened at all.

He sighed and walked down the dark alleyway, his hands still deep in his pockets. Steam was wafting from some of the looser ducts, but he walked through it, stepping over the debris that littered these back-tunnels. He walked on in silence.

There was no sign of any life for several long minutes, until through the murkiness there came a faint scream, a sudden plea for help. Chix didn't notice it for a while, he was too deep in thought to hear much at the time.

But then it came again, this time loud enough for him to hear. For a few seconds he pushed it out of his mind and kept walking. But then he remembered that his sister was out.

Chix's head snapped up, his yellow eyes growing round. No, he didn't want to worry anymore; he was already worried enough. The Private chewed his lip quietly. But what is something _had_ happened to her?

Again the horrifying peal rang out, louder and more desperate now than ever before. Chix followed it, slowly at first, then breaking out into a full run, feeling for the neutrino on his hip. It was shaking in his hand now. None of these tunnels showed a sign of any life form, not even a swear toad.

"Get off of me!" The shout was nearer now; Chix could make out every word, though ever word was choked with tears. Chix resorted to a frantic walk, trying to save his energy and keep calm, but the adrenaline pumping in his system wanted him to do anything but be calm. Hurry.

"Help!"

Chix wanted to shout to the distressed fairy, obviously female, but knew that he didn't want to alert the opposing side. He picked his way through the cold damp streets, trying his best to hurry and be furtive all at once.

"Help me, please!" Chix could hear the other fairy now, and it was pretty obvious what they were planning on doing to the girl. One thing was good though, the girl didn't sound anything like his sister. But still . . .

"Ahhh! _Please_!"

This time it was the right alleyway that Chix burst into. He quickly observed several things; It wasn't too late for the pixy girl, who apparently hadn't been violated yet. A small gang of assorted male fairies stood over the cowering female, who looked as if she'd been clubbing at some of Haven's less popular joints.

There was a moment of silence in which Private Verbil yelled the one thing that had saved his bum multiple times.

"LEP!" A shot rang out from the elf that was obviously the leader. Chix dodged the slug, but only by a hair. He had ducked to avoid it, and when he bent down he saw a glimmer of hope on the girl's face. Her _last_ hope.

He _was_ her last hope . . . Slamming his back against the nearer wall he pulled his neutrino out, hoping to the gods it was still charged.

Chix pumped the trigger in the general direction of where he hoped the gang was, but only one shot was produced. His last shot. He really needed to charge the thing more often. Leaning forward for a moment he glimpsed the alleyway—which was empty. He turned on his heel to see the ugly face of the elf gang leader.

And that horrid image stuck with him the rest of his life—It wasn't the last time he'd see the face.

"Hullo." The elf howled, fell breath leaking from his oral cavity. Chix grimaced inwardly. _But the girl . . ._

Before the elf could grab the officer, Chix swiveled so that he was now on the other side of the corner wall, where he had started out. The girl lay with a trickle of blood tracing its way down her forehead and with a smashed bottle near her bent arm. Chix flung himself over her just as the gang rounded the corner again, all grinning sheepishly. And all with their guns out.  
But an idea hit Chix suddenly, and he remembered the little button on his neutrino . . . The most important function of the weapon, second only to the trigger. It was something the Foaly had insisted be installed on every piece of vital equiptment. A button that immeadiaetly contacted the LEP Emergency service. From there they'de be able to trace the call back to his location and as long as he didn't move for about five minutes (considering he wasn't very far from the LEP headquarters anyway) then he and the pixy were safe. He pressed the button. Gods bless that centaur.  
Too bad the gang was laughing less than a yard away. Chix bit his lip, tasting a drop of blood a second later. He supposed he must try and save the pixy's life at all costs, which meant he must distract the gang from her.  
With as deep a breath he could manage, he stood, shaking, tossing the now useless neutrino to the side. He made sure he stood in front of the pixy. 

It was five to one, and it hurt. There wasn't much one could do in such a situation but to hope for the best. And in this case the best case scenario was that the gang forgot their weapons and used fireballs or something to toy with Chix. And luckily this is what happened.

It sure didn't feel like luck. Chix knelt on his knees now, still trying to make sure the girl was guarded. Bruises were most likely popping up, and burns and blisters were throbbing and bursting everywhere. _Everywhere_. Chix coughed, probably spattering blood, but he'd rather not look.

And yet fairly near sirens broke the silence, getting nearer and nearer . . . Now Chix could hear familiar voices, Trouble hopefully. Chix managed a small smirk through the mouthful of blood. The big flabbergasted gang-elf grabbed him by his shoulders and pounded him into the side of the wall.

"You!" He spat, his every feature swimming in sheer disgust. It was too late to kill Chix. He threw the officer to the ground, kicked him and shouted:

"I swear to Frond I'll make you're life a living Hell you rat!" Chix couldn't manage a response. The leader scurried off, his gang following him loyally but silently.

The first seed had been planted.

A/N: And so now everyone sees how glorious and heroic my guy is. Stare at him with starry eyes and exalt that you are able to stand witness to his very presence . . . even though he got the ever-loving snot beat out of him . . .gasp Sorry. Please review?

He's such a hero. -


End file.
